


Un bizarro vuelo

by margarita03



Category: CLAMP in Wonderland, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Día 2, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, Jojo - Freeform, Viaje en avión, familia encontrada, spanic week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarita03/pseuds/margarita03
Summary: Jotaro se vuelve a subir a un avión con su abuelo Joseph, así que a pesar de saber que al estar su abuelo en el vuelo algo tendría que salir mal, no se esperaba lo que descubrió durante este.(Crossover entre Jojo´s y CLAMP in the wonderland ya que aparece Jouta)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hispanic Week 2020





	Un bizarro vuelo

_Kujo Jotaro, había se había jurado nunca volver a subir a un vehículo volador con su abuelo, pero esto era una ridiculez…_

“¡Vaya! ¡Esto si que es una coincidencia!” rio Joseph Joestar de forma jovial.

Jotaro no podía creer que hubiera coincidido en el mismo vuelo de su abuelo, eso era tener la peor suerte del mundo, pero, aunque esto podía ser cosa de los Stands (porque se suponía que los usuarios de tal poder siempre terminan encontrándose), esta coincidencia era demasiado molesta. A penas había visto a su abuelo a unos asientos cercanos al suyo, sintió escalofríos y un mal presentimiento.

“Yare yare daze”

Y así fue como empezó ese bizarro viaje en avión, que incluso años más tarde sería un recordatorio de evitar los viajes aéreos con su abuelo.

Jotaro tomó asiento con pesadez mientras que su abuelo salía de su asiento y se dirigía en su dirección con una radiante sonrisa, esto le hizo pensar que quizás no era cosa de Stands, sino algo planeado por su abuelo… Quizás no se atrevía a subir a un avión de nuevo después de tantos accidentes. Su abuelo, se dio cuenta de la mirada filosa de su nieto así que al llegar empezó a hablarle de trivialidades que pudieran ocultar el hecho de que, en efecto, había preparado todo para subir al mismo avión de Jotaro.

Fue un dolor de cabeza para Jotaro cuando Joseph le pidió a su compañero que intercambiara de puestos y por supuesto que lo logró… Ese viejo zorro astuto.

El viaje curiosamente iba bien, ni siquiera hubieron turbulencias durante la primera mitad, lo único preocupante era que su abuelo terminó abrazándolo mientras dormía (incluso parecía que fuera a empezar a babear en cualquier momento).

“¡Acomódate en tu asiento, viejo!” gritó Jotaro, zafándose del abrazo de Joseph, pero este se aferraba más a él (de forma muy vergonzosa) y viéndolo de cerca parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

“¡Uoh! ¡Son los Joestar!” gritó alguien, que se ganó los reclamos de algunos pasajeros que, si bien también querían reclamarle a Jotaro por despertarlos en pleno vuelo, no se atrevieron porque a pesar de estar en una situación vergonzosa (que daba mucho que pensar), el chico seguía siendo intimidante. Por otro lado Jotaro frunció el ceño e intentó mirar en la dirección de la persona que había gritado y ya que no lo lograba visualizar, llamó a Star Platinum.

Quizás estaba siendo paranoico, pero se puso de los nervios cuando ni con su Stand había localizado al sujeto. Supo que estaba en lo correcto con su mal presentimiento cuando Joseph había empezado a toser sangre mientras murmuraba “Y lo siguiente que dirás será: Yare yare daze”.

A pesar de intentar despertar a su abuelo, éste parecía no poder despertar y lo peor es que parecía estar recibiendo una paliza de un ser invisible.

“Yare yare daze” se quejó Jotaro de forma automática; logró zafarse del abrazo de su abuelo y empezó a inspeccionar el avión con más libertad (dejó a su abuelo recostado en su asiento); no fue sino hasta que vio a un mocoso que se le hizo familiar que supo con certeza que estaban bajo el ataque de un Stand… Y que Kakyoin no enloqueció aquella vez en el desierto.

Sin pruebas, pero sin dudas fue por el mocoso que reía de forma un poco extraña mientras dormía.

“¡Ora!” gritó Star Platinum mientras lanzaba un puñetazo, pero este fue detenido por el sujeto que cargaba en su regazo al mocoso. Antes de tener tiempo para sorprenderse fue mandado a volar hasta el otro extremo del avión y como es normal, los demás pasajeros empezaron a alarmarse y así el vuelo empezó a volverse aún más caótico; ni las azafatas pudieron controlar la situación cuando el compañero del mocoso dio un salto tan espectacular que parecía volar e impactó contra Jotaro con un puñetazo, así empezando con una pelea que aterró a los pasajeros aún más.

El Stand enemigo parecía no manifestarse como el de Jotaro, ya que cubría en forma de una especie de armadura todo el cuerpo del enemigo, quien era curiosamente similar a Jotaro…

“¡Jouta! ¡El viejo se ha liberado!” gritó el niño “¡Y ya lo confirmé, este si es el viejo que recibió la transfusión sanguínea de DIO! Atácalo a aho…” el mocoso se detuvo para vomitar un poco de sangre. Jotaro y Jouta miraron en dirección a Joseph solo para ver que estaba despierto y respirando con dificultad “¡Oh my god! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? y ¿Por qué me están mirando así?” preguntó el viejo, que se preocupó al notar que todos en el avión ahora lo miraban a él.

Confusión era una palabra pobre para nombrar a lo que estaba sintiendo Joseph, era raro que un mocoso de esa edad hablara tan fluidamente y supiera algo que no debería saber y además, se le hacía conocido. Pensó a toda velocidad lo que podría estar pasando: Jotaro parecía estar en una pelea con un sujeto increíblemente parecido a él; el pequeño niño que le resultaba extrañamente familiar y que tenía información confidencial; él mismo, que sentía como si hubiera sido atropellado por un circo de payasos y luego estaban todas las personas asustadas del avión. Sin dudas esto olía a Stands.

“¿Cómo supieron de la transfusión y que es lo que buscan con ello?” la pregunta de Jotaro pareció dejar a Jota pensativo.

“Mientras posea algo de DIO, hay probabilidades de que ese ser vuelva para conquistar el mundo y en el camino mate a todos lo que le fallamos” solloza el mocoso “Yo fui uno de los que le falló ¡Todo por Kakyoin!” al escuchar ese nombre los rostros de Jotaro y Joseph se ensombrecen.

“No importan las razones, solo debemos evitar que regrese… Al menos en este mundo. Lo siento, viejo” esas extrañas palabras trajeron la atención de Jotaro y Joseph.

“Ah, es cierto. Jouta tiene una historia bastante peculiar y afirma que DIO puede volver si quedó algún resto de él” el mocoso soltó esa información con falso desdén “Por eso hay que buscar bien cada rastro que haya quedado de DIO, en este caso tu sangre, viejo”.

“Yare Yare…” se quejó Jouta.

“…” Todos se miraron a Jouta, quien enseguida se arrepintió de su descuido y en cuanto a los pasajeros... Ellos volvieron a sus asientos, al ver que la cosa se había calmado, aunque algunos aún los miraban con curiosidad.

Finalmente, Joseph logró llegar a un acuerdo con los enemigos en el que al morir, incinerarían su cuerpo y si bien no fue del todo del convincente para Jouta, él y el mocoso consideraron que era un buen trato.

Pero hubo algo más antes de que el avión llegara a tierra.

Mientras conversaban (ahora como aliados gracias a Joseph), Jouta les aclaró sus dudas con respecto a su apariencia tan similar a la de Jotaro y esa expresión que usó: les dijo que él venía de otro mundo, entonces manifiesta la verdadera forma de su stand y agrega que en su mundo es el hijo de Jotaro… Y Kakyoin.

“¡Oh my god! ¡Mi bisnieto me quería matar!”

“… Yare yare… Daze…”

“Espera… ¿Eso siquiera es posible?”

Tanto el mocoso como Jotaro y Joseph no escucharon el resto por el impacto, y era que allá DIO era su vecino y no era tan malo.

**Author's Note:**

> Día 2 de la Spanic Week.  
> De verdad, no tenía ni idea de que escribir para este día e incluso estaba considerando seguir con otro one shot del tokimeki, pero sin previo aviso, la inspiración me golpeó tan fuerte que pude oír un "¡ORA!", así que... Sip, recordé la terrible relación que tiene Joseph con los vuelos. 
> 
> Uh, si, decidí dejar el Yare Yare Daze en lugar de traducir porque es tan característico que es meme LOL.
> 
> Otra cosa, dejo a libre interpretación el como se tomó Jotaro la revelación de Jouta (si se emociona, le da igual o algo así).


End file.
